the_communistfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Anthonys62403/Live Chat Rules
These are the chat rules in the Communist Wiki. Any violations will result in a kick or a ban. Usually, 5 kicks will result in a ban, and 25 bans will result in a permanent ban. The kicks and bans will depend on the violation, and the ban time is dependent on how many bans a user has, the final ban is a permaban. A couple of violations will immediately result in bans. If you are unsure if something violates the chat rules, you can always ask an admin or a chat mod. ;) Chat Rules Rule 1 Spamming is not allowed in the chat, and you will get a kick from the chat. The only exception to this rule is if only 7 or less people are in the chat, and everyone is fine with the spamming. Otherwise, spamming is not allowed in the chat. Rule 2 You can link to other chats here, even if it's not your chat, but you can't spam the same chat link or link to other chats that have inappropriate content in the chat, and if you do these things, you will get a kick if you spam the same chat link and get a ban if you link to chats that have inappropriate content. Rule 3 Please do not post shocking or disturbing images, seizure inducing videos or gif images, or pornographic things in the chat. If you do this, you will get a 5 day ban. Posting screamers and seizure inducing videos or gif images on purpose will give you a 3 hour ban. Rule 4 Respect the mods, admins, bureaucrats, and the founder(me) in the chats. Please do not beg to be a chat mod, admin, or a bureaucrat in the chats, or you will get a ban. If you work hard and edit a lot of things, you may be able to be a mod, admin, or a bureaucrat. Rule 5 Please do not harass, bully, or do any other things that will damage a user's reputation. For example, do not impersonate a user or mod, bully another user, or calling a user names. This will give you a kick, and if you impersonate a mod or admin, you will get an hour ban. The only exeption to this rule is if you call a user the names "communist", "mongoloid", "Nazi", "idiot", "dummy", the a-word, "noob", and other jokes. Rule 6 Certain words are not allowed in the chat. The words that are allowed are the f word, the s word, hell, d*mn, the b word, and the a word, since the a word can also mean donkey. Saying other words in the chat will give you a kick, and continuous swear words will give you a ban. Rule 7 Do not say any swear words in any other languages, such as Icelandic, Czech, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, and Finnish. The only exception to this rule is if you say swear words in Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Russian, Arabic, Tamil, Burmese, Hindi, Georgian, and Kannada, since nobody would understand them anyway. Rule 8 If you are banned from the chat, please do not come back to the chat with an alt account. This isn't Hatena Haiku or Miiverse, and circumventing while banned will get you permanently banned on your alt, and we will even extend the ban on your main account. Also, no troll accounts. These are accounts made to bash/troll a user/community. These accounts will be permabanned immediately. Rule 9 In the chat, there are certain words that can get you kicked or banned. It is okay to say them if you say it on accident, so we won't kick or ban you if it's an accident, but if it's on purpose, you will get kicked or banned. Also, please do not bypass the censorship, either by adding asterisks, adding different letters, or adding accented letters or adding letters from another language's writing script. You will get a kick if you do it once and twice, and you will get a ban if you do it more than twice. The only exception to this rule is if you bypass the censorship by adding Cherokee letters, Canadian Syllabics, or Ethiopic Syllables. Category:Blog posts